No hace falta sufrir para amar
by Xena11
Summary: Lucy había despertado sonriente y mirando durante un buen rato al cuerpo dormido a su lado que estaba metido entre las sábanas. Acarició sus curvas e hizo temblar a su amante al tocar una zona sensible de la columna. Atusó con mucho cariño su larga y sedosa cabellera blanca. Todo parecía tan maravilloso. Yuri, leves menciones sexuales, MirLu, Mira X Lucy.


"Así que para ti... ¿sólo fui un error?"

Todo iba muy bien, Lucy había despertado sonriente y mirando durante un buen rato al cuerpo dormido a su lado que estaba metido entre las sábanas. Acarició sus curvas e hizo temblar a su amante al tocar una zona sensible de la columna. Atusó con mucho cariño su larga y sedosa cabellera blanca. Todo parecía tan maravilloso. Ella había despertado oliendo su reconfortante y deliciosa fragancia.

Recordó su cuerpo contra el suyo, la pasión del momento y su amor por ella.

Ay... como amaba a su preciosa albina...

Mirajane...

Era la última pieza que le faltaba, la última para sentirse completa y positiva. La albina la había enamorado con una sonrisa...Y prendido consigo su corazón...

Pero todo lo bueno, siempre llega a su fin...

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto...

Porque los amores prohibidos solo salen bien en los cuentos... Y ahora con unas cuantas palabras, su amor estaba echo trizas... Lucy, podría sentir su corazón haciéndose trizas.

En ese momento, sintió sus sentimientos por ella hacerse sueños inalcanzables. Solo fuentes de dolor que se beneficiaban de su corazón que fue tan débil...

Los recuerdos de las semanas que pasó con ella ahora le apretaba el pecho y... parecía como si se burlaran cruelmente de ella por su ingenuidad. Pero en su interior era consciente de que su amor era imposible. Su extraño pero apasionado amor había destruido su amistad.

Esta mañana, todo se había derrumbado sin razón alguna., después de eso, salió por la ventana cual Natsu amenazado por Erza...Y, ahora, aquí estaban, discutiendo. Estaba perdida en sus emociones y sus sentimientos pisoteados por la chica que amaba. Lucy preguntaba incansablemente por qué se le privó del derecho de ser feliz. Incluso notó la ansiedad crecer en ella, como una pelota mortal que la hacía arder.

Los susurros se convertían en gritos. La rubia todavía no comprendía el por qué del comportamiento de la mujer. Nunca la había visto así de frívola y fría.

"No Lucy, eso no es lo que dije, quise decir que es mejor para ambas que dejemos esto... No es razonable."

"¡Tuvimos sexo, joder! ¿No significa nada para ti, Mirajane? ¿Estás disgustada de haberlo hecho con una chica? ¿O tal vez te sientes culpable por lo de Laxus?" Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. Podía sentir las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. Tenía el corazón destrozado y su garganta se apretaba dolorosamente.

Pero no quería rendirse, no ahora... no podía perderla. La amaba tanto y aunque estaba sufriendo en este momento, quería hacer entender a la albina de que no era un reto de Cana... Tenía que hallar la forma para que se diera cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran reales y su noche juntas no fue por despecho. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora ella?

"Lucy... nunca habrá nada entre nosotras...Ese desafío nos dieron... Yo sabía que era estúpido. Mira como estamos ahora. Yo te miré a los ojos y los vi. Sé que para ti no era un juego y que he jugado con tus sentimientos. No quiero que te sientas culpable. ¡Lo siento mucho! Si supieras..." Sus hombros temblaron y se tapó el rosto para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Lucy se estremeció al oír sus gritos y gemidos de desesperación. No entendía el comportamiento de Mira. ¿Estaba llorando por ella o por culpabilidad?

A veces se sentía contaminada por ese amor tan confuso.

Era tan hermosa, tan dulce, tan pura...

La rubia sabía que nunca podría merecer su afecto pero en el fondo esperaba una oportunidad. Creía en que a lo mejor podría pasar.

La maga celestial quería demostrarle que no estaba mal, que el mundo había evolucionado y que se podían volver a reconciliar... solo si quisiera... podría haber un futuro juntas.

"Tienes razón." Siseó Lucy entre dientes. "He sido honesta contigo desde el principio. Desde que perdimos jugando al póquer con Cana... Nos pidió estar juntas un par de semanas... Tú habías dicho que no era apropiado entre risas. Y yo, me sentí como si estuviéramos en un sueño. Nunca me había sentido más viva, ni siquiera cuando me uní a Fairy Tail. Me sentí completa... Después nos besamos y acariciamos, te dije lo que sentía... Tú siempre me dijiste que yo bromeaba, pero en el fondo siempre supiste que no mentía... que te decía la verdad... Porque ¿sabes qué? Te amo y siempre te amaré Mirajane Strauss" La susodicha la miró, con los ojos azules muy abiertos, las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas...

"Yo... yo..."

"¿Y crees que dormir juntos solo era un juego para mí?... ¿Qué solo era un estúpido reto?" La cortó negándose a llorar...

"Lucy... lo siento mucho..."

" Excusas, ya no lo quiero... Porque para mí, no solo eran relaciones sexuales contigo... no... Yo entregaba todo mi amor a la persona que más amo en el mundo... Lo creas o no, yo era sincera con mis acciones... ¿Y tú? ¿Eras sincera conmigo? ¿O solo jugabas como si yo fuera tu juguete?" Mira levantó la vista y la miró como si fuese el ser más extraño del mundo... Ella se mordió el labio y luego volvió la mirada al suelo, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

"Tú no lo entiendes, Lucy... Dos mujeres no pueden ser una pareja, además yo estoy con Laxus..."

"Natsu está en una relación con Sting y eso no es un problema."

"¡No te creo!"

"No hay ningún problema... todo el mundo lo acepta y son felices por ellos. Mira... tu sabes mejor que nadie que el gremio no es así... No entiendo tu comportamiento." Mirajane la miró de nuevo y ella se acercó lentamente a la maga celestial. Esta podía sentir su aliento en su cara, se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento...

"Te equivocas." Gruñó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Entonces dime, por qué me equivoco... Sólo lo quiero saber Mirajane. No me gusta estar excluida." La preguntó Lucy, tomándola de la mano. Saltó ante el contacto de sus manos y nuevas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos azules

.

"Mi corazón es frágil para mi pesar. Mi poder es el de un demonio. No siempre he sido como tu me conoces... Me siento, estúpida... siento que no tengo el derecho de amar a una mujer. Tengo miedo de lastimar a la gente que quiero. Y temo que lo hago constantemente. El día que lo hicimos sentí amor hacia ti. Estaba tan asustada, pero cuando te vi en frente de mí, tus ojos y mis ojos... y tu boca sobre la mía... Nunca me había sentido algo tan fuerte. Cuando tus manos y tu lengua recorrían mi cuerpo, me sentía viva. Me sentía tan bien que me di cuenta que yo realmente te amaba... Pero esta mañana, cuando me desperté en tu cama, tus dedos acariciando mi piel y tu hermoso pelo extendido sobre las sábanas de seda... Yo estaba asustada... Tenía miedo de hacerte daño..." Abrazó a la rubia y lloró sobre el hueco del cuello.

Lucy estaba paralizada por la repentina confesión, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Alegría? ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisita. Sus brazos se abrazaron alrededor de la pequeña cintura.

"Sabes Mira... No hay necesidad de sufrir para amar. No hay necesidad de que sufra para poder amarte. Y no hay necesidad de que sufras para hacerlo. Tú que sabes tanto sobre el amor... y yo estoy hecha una torpe en esa zona, pero a pesar de todo... mi corazón quiso entregarse a ti... La mujer más bella del mundo y la más temible. ¿Por qué tanto miedo? ¿Te has olvidado que somos los dos más poderosos magos de Fiore? Yo al principio tuve miedo también... no lo niego. Y a pesar de todo no puedo ocultarlo..." Ahuecó una de las mejillas de la chica y la besó suavemente. Sus brazos volvieron a deslizarse por sus caderas. La albina lo correspondió. Su lengua tímidamente se burló de la otra. Fue un beso profundo y cargado de sentimientos.

A Lucy le encantaba esa sensación de ligereza. La sensación de mariposas en el estómago y el latido de su corazón que palpitaba a un ritmo enloquecedor. Realmente le gustaba la albina, le encantaba todo de ella.

Separaron sus bocas y se miraron con ternura...

Parecía un ángel sereno y tranquilo...

Sentía su corazón latir desbocado...

"P-perdóname por haber tenido miedo... Perdóname por el dolor infligido... Tu sabes... cuando era pequeña, una anciana me dijo que los dioses nos envidian porque somos mortales, porque cada uno de nuestros momentos puede ser la última y todo es mejor porque estamos condenados a morir algún día. Ahora lo entiendo. No quiero revivir el pasado... sólo quiero vivir un futuro contigo..."

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro... Y es verdad lo que decían... una sonrisa podía iluminar los lugares más oscuros, llenar el más oscuro de los corazones y abrir paso a un lugar más hermoso...

Sobre todo si esa sonrisa venía de su querida amada...

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima. Espero que os haya gustado y... dejen reviews**


End file.
